Isolation hospital gowns are well known. They are worn by doctors, nurses, other healthcare providers, hospital workers and visitors in hospitals and healthcare facilities in the course of treating or handling patients with serious contagious diseases, infections, potential infections or compromised immune systems. One of the concerns with isolation hospital gowns is that the removal of a gown from a person will spread germs, bacteria and other infections that might affect the person wearing the gown or other people in and around the gown and carried to later infect others the individuals come in contact with. Generally, no matter how much care is exercised in the conventional handling of an isolation hospital gown, there is a chance that contamination found on the exterior of the gown will spread.
There has been and continues to be a need for a disposable isolation hospital gown that can be discarded and disposed of in such a fashion that substantial risk of spreading contamination, infections, etc. is avoided.